This subproject is one of many research subprojects utilizing the resources provided by a Center grant funded by NIH/NCRR. Primary support for the subproject and the subproject's principal investigator may have been provided by other sources, including other NIH sources. The Total Cost listed for the subproject likely represents the estimated amount of Center infrastructure utilized by the subproject, not direct funding provided by the NCRR grant to the subproject or subproject staff. Theoretical studies of biological systems allow for structure-function relationships to be developed at an atomic-level of detail, including contributions associated with high-energy states difficult to study experimentally. Such knowledge can lead to a better understanding of a variety of physiological processes, including those associated with disease states, ultimately leading to the development of treatments for such disease states. The general objectives of the present proposal are 1) to extend the applicability and accuracy of empirical force field based theoretical studies of biological and pharmacological molecules, 2) apply theoretical methods to relate atomic details of the structural and dynamical properties of biomolecules to their biological activity and 3) apply computational methods for the identification and optimization of compounds with the potential to act as inhibitors for proteins of therapeutic interest.